


the "love" potion

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Logan Sanders Is A Dopey Bitch, Logic | Logan Sanders Tries, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roman Is An MVP, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, eventually, just in case, poor guy, slightly unsympathetic virgil sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: Logan seems to be under some sort of “spell,” making Viril confess his feelings. Things don’t exactly go well when Logan comes to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be crack, i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slightly unsympathetic virgil! plus logan acting kinda drunk oop-

“Okay, what the actual fuck is with Logan today?” Virgil asked Roman, slightly hoping that Logan would parade back in the kitchen. 

“What do you mean?” Roman asked. 

Virgil sighed. “He’s just... _weird_. Like, he won’t stop fucking staring at me, and like, I don’t know, being _weird_ ,” he said, feeling his face burn up. (Hey, who could blame him? He had a crush on the dude, so what? Sue him.) 

“Aw, I can almost see you blushing under all that white foundation!” Roman said, making Virgil grumble, “Shut up or I’ll rip your face off.” 

Roman laughed, and just pointed at Virgil’s still-red face for good measure. “Well, in any case, you can probably just avoid him-” 

“Virgil!” Logan exclaimed, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Virgil groaned and put his head down, only _hearing_ the thud as Logan fell down the stairs instead of seeing it. Again. 

“Hi Logan,” Virgil said, still muffled by the fact that his mouth was nestled in his arms now.  
  
“Virgil! Have I told you how wonderful you look today?” Logan asked, sitting down next to him.  


“Yes, you have, Logan. Multiple times. Today,” Virgil replied, not bringing his head up. 

Roman snorted, just watching the entire situation with glee. Logan seemed so... _excitable_. And _not Logan_. He was acting like _Patton_ now, for crying out loud. Except a lot more obsessed with Virgil. 

“Well, you do. Plus, Starshine, I think you look wonderful every day! You look much more wonderful than the others. In fact, I think you may be the most attractive side out of all of us, objectively, of course,” Logan continued, oblivious to Roman making some Offended Princy Noises™ in the background. 

“I’m sure that I’m not,” Virgil said, lifting his head only to reveal his ever-growing blush. 

“Oh, but you are! Trust me, Virgil, I always stay completely objective,” Logan said, even _more_ to Roman’s dismay. 

“If you always stay objective, then what are you doing right now?” Virgil finally asked, becoming done with it all. “What happened, Logan? What happened to the Logan that _actually_ stayed objective instead or rattling off compliments for 20 minutes straight? What happened to the Logan who wore his necktie and insisted that he was a serious person every 5 seconds because of it? What happened to the Logan that _didn’t_ fall down the stairs because he lost his composure for one second? What happened to you Logan? The true you that I fucking fell in love with?” Virgil slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening. Fuck.  


The weird, dopey smile melted off of Logan’s face. He looked like he actually became aware of his surroundings, and took a second to adjust his glasses and necktie. 

“I apologize,” he said, his voice returning to the serious tone it was always in. “I do not seem to recall my actions, or what just happened this previous 24 hours. May someone update me?” 

Virgil just stared at Logan. Here he was, fucking acting like he had no clue of what he just did. This was all a sick joke or something, wasn’t it? Just to make Virgil confess his crush? Virgil never thought Logan would ever do something like this, but apparently, he was wrong. 

“Fuck you,” he whispered, and stormed out of the kitchen, walking up to his room. 

* * *

“Hello, Virgil, may I enter?” Logan said, his voice muffled by the door in between him and the room. 

Virgil stayed quiet for a second, then unlocked the door. 

Logan slowly opened it, just enough to see Virgil’s face. 

“Roman informed me about what happened,” he said quietly. 

Virgil just stayed quiet. 

“I apologize for my actions. I genuinely have no recollection of the events that have occurred for the past day or so,” Logan continued. 

“Who put you up to it?” Virgil asked quietly, his voice slightly rough. (From crying? Who needs to know? It’s nobody’s business what Virgil did behind closed doors.) 

“Who put me up to what?” Logan asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“I know you wouldn’t think of that on your own. You may be a dick for doing it, but you’re not that big of a dick. Who put you up to it?” Virgil explained, his tone sharp. 

“Virgil, I can assure you that I am not ‘up’ to anything. I have no idea what you are inferring to.” 

“Then it was all fake then,” Virgil said quietly. (Yeah sure, he already knew there was no way Logan would ever like him back before, but confirmation that he wouldn’t surely didn’t help to bring up his emotions. 

“What was all fake?” Logan asked, completely confused by the entire situation. All he remembers is sitting at the kitchen and taking a moment to regain his surroundings. Then, Virgil walked off like Logan had done something wrong. So, logically, he would _ask_ what he did wrong, so he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. He would never want to intentionally hurt Virgil. 

“The weird you. The one who like, fucking liked me or something. The one who made me fucking confess to liking you,” Virgil said, his blush coming back. He looked away, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else but here. (And he did. This was humiliating). 

“You...like me?” Logan said, taken aback. Yes, sure, he had feelings of the...romantic variety for Virgil, but it was highly improbable that those feelings were reciprocated. “In what way?” he asked, for clarification. The word ‘like’ could have many different definitions. Virgil could mean in the platonic sense, or that he enjoyed spending time with Logan as a person. There were many other ways Logan could interpret the word other than- 

“In the romantic sense you idiot!” Virgil cut off his thinking. “I literally fucking said I love you and act like you have no memories of the entire thing! That’s not fair, Logan. You have no right to play with my emotions like that.” 

Logan was taken aback again. Virgil liked him. Nay, Virgil _loved_ him. In a romantic sense. 

However, Virgil was also angry at Logan, and Logan was beginning to understand why. 

To Logan’s knowledge, Logan’s memories, or actions, were compromised somehow. During the time that he was compromised, Logan had unknowingly made Virgil confess his...emotions to Logan. Once Logan regained composure, he had no recollection of what had happened, and Virgil thought he was faking his memory loss, which, understandably, hurt his feelings. The problem was, Logan currently had no idea how to fix it. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I reciprocate your feelings, Virgil,” Logan said, hoping it would help _something_. 

“Oh, like you can’t be fake now, even though you just were. Nice,” Virgil said, feeling his eyes water again. Fuck. 

“Virgil, I-” Logan tried before Virgil cut him off. 

“Whatever, Logan. I don’t fucking care anymore. Have fun with your new _knowledge_ ,” Virgil said, slamming the door shut, leaving Logan stuck outside, stammering and scrambling for a way to find a solution for the situation, any kind of solution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, things'll get better, i promise
> 
> thank you for reading! it means the world aaa <33 if you'd like, consider [checking out my tumblr!](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/) or maybe [drop me a ko-fi?](https://ko-fi.com/tutty0549) have a wonderful day! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little worse. But, they also get a whole lot better. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the previous chapter was intended to be a crack oneshot, but i accidentally made it sad without a happy ending and i just,,,i needed to let these boys be ha p p y
> 
> tw: i'm gonna say virgil's a lot more unsympathetic in this one, but he realizes what he's doing and like,,genuinely tries to make things right xx (also slightly physical violence whoop)

After a few hours, Virgil came out of his room, having reapplied his eyeshadow and let his eyes return back to a normal color. He figured that Logan may be an ass, but that doesn’t mean he should avoid all the sides, right? 

Whatever. He was hungry anyway. Might as well just get a snack from the kitchen or whatever. 

He was heading down the stairs and hoping, _hoping_ he wouldn’t see the epitome of asshole that was Logan Sanders, when, of fucking course, he heard his voice. But, _shit_ , man, was that… 

Was Logan _crying_? 

Virgil didn’t go in the living room, and stayed at the staircase, slightly hidden by everything. Luckily, Logan was facing the other way, and didn’t see Virgil lurking like a creep. 

“...but it was made sure of that I had absolutely no recollection of what happened! I...My actions were hurtful to Virgil and I need to apologize, but I have no idea what to apologize for!” Logan said, making Virgil’s blood boil. Yeah, Logan already tricked Virgil into this, there was _no_ reason for him to be roping all of the other sides into his assholery too. Roman was there! At least Roman would be on his side in case Logan was trying to manipulate everyone too. 

“Kiddo, you need to give Virgil time to calm down. He’s upset about what happened. Maybe in a day or two, you two can talk, and you can figure out what you did and give a heartfelt apology for it. Don’t worry. I believe you,” another voice (Patton, obviously) said. 

That’s it. Virgil couldn’t take this anymore. Yeah, sure, Logan was a dick for manipulating Virgil, but roping _Patton_ into this? Patton didn’t deserve this. 

Virgil stormed in, absolutely _seething_. 

“Hey, asshole!” Virgil called, going down the stairs. 

Logan jumped, and wiped the tears off of his face, readjusting his glasses as he did. “By process of elimination, I assume you mean me,” he said, in that _stupid_ formal tone. He was just _crying_. Whose voice is that steady after crying? Just more proof that Logan was fucking lying! 

“Yeah, of course, I mean you, _asshole_. Look, you can mess with my emotions and feelings all you want. I don’t even fucking care anymore! But you do _not_ get to bring _Patton_ into this mess. He doesn’t deserve your _fucking_ manipulation!” Virgil yelled, fucking infuriated with Logan right now. 

“Kiddo, I think Logan’s telling the truth-” Patton said before being cut off by Virgil. 

“Of course you fucking do! Because Logan’s apparently a way better liar than we all thought he was! Why am I the only one realizing this right now? Logan is a fucking asshole who learned to manipulate people! Wow! Wonderful surprise! And apparently, it’s working on you, because you actually believe him! Thanks, Patton, for always being on my side! I’m glad I could always count on you!” Virgil yelled. Of course. Logan roped Patton onto his side, and now they _both_ were against Virgil. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

“Virgil-” Patton started. 

“Forget it. I knew you would always take his side over mine. I’m still not trusted, aren’t I? After all this time, I’m still paranoid?” Virgil huffed a small, bitter laugh. “Nice to know I was never actually accepted.” 

“Kiddo-” Patton started, and desperately tried to stand up and take Virgil’s hand. 

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking ‘Kiddo’ me right now,” Virgil said, taking a step back. “ _Fuck you_.” 

And like that, Virgil stormed right back out of the living room. 

* * *

“Oh, Virgil! What a _pleasant_ surprise!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Janus,” Virgil snapped, rolling his eyes. 

“What? I was only saying that seeing you around these parts certainly gave a start-” 

“Shut the _fuck up_ , Janus. I’m not in the mood right now.” 

“Why, what happened? Trouble in paradise?” Janus asked, a small smirk on his face, before seeming to become actually confused. “Wait, why _are_ you here?” 

Virgil sighed. “Turns out, Logan’s a dick, and Patton’s with him. I’d rather not be there right now, and _not_ talk about it,” he said, his tone sharp. 

Janus seemed to mouth, ‘Oh _shit_ ,’ before covering his mouth. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Virgil asked, his voice louder than before. 

“So _that’s_ what Remus did with that…” he said quietly, looking away. 

“ _Remus?!_ ” Virgil yelled, suddenly _very_ afraid. 

“You have no proof of accessory!” Janus said before walking into his room and slamming the door. 

“Bitch,” Virgil muttered before going to knock on Remus’s door. 

“The fuck did you do?” Virgil asked as soon as Remus opened his door. 

“Oh Virgil, I do a _lot_ of things, which one did you mean this time?” he asked, winking. 

“Janus told me you did something with the light sides, now what the fuck was it?” Virgil said, completely _done_ with everything right now. 

“ _Oh_ , you mean when I gave Logan a potion that made him actually show his feelings for you so that you two would get together already?” Remus asked nonchalantly, leaning on his doorway and looking at his nails. 

“You _what_?!” Virgil all but _screamed_ , instantly regretting _everything_ right now. 

“Oh, yeah, I bet it was _hilarious_ , how’d that go, by the way?” He asked, having the _audacity_ to _smile_ right now. 

“You’re telling me you gave Logan a fucking _love potion_?” Virgil yelled, desperately wanting to fucking _die_ right now. 

Remus nodded, still smiling. “Well, more like a--” 

“Remind me to kill you later tonight,” Virgil threatened before walking off. 

“Look forward to it!” Remus called, earning a big fat bird from Virgil, who refused to even _look_ at him right now. 

Right now, he had some serious apologizing to do. 

* * *

Virgil showed up at the common room again, slowly walking down the stairs before being interrupted by Roman. 

“Oh, you have _some nerve_ walking down here after-” 

“I came to apologize,” Virgil said quietly. 

Roman stopped. He stayed quiet for a second. 

And then punched Virgil in the gut. 

“Yeah, I deserve that,” Virgil said, clutching his stomach because _fuck_ , Roman punched _hard_. 

“That was for Padre,” Roman sneered, and then punched Virgil again. 

“Yep, that one too,” he responded in pain, taking some deep breaths. 

“For Logan,” he explained. Roman stepped aside, _seriously_ considering punching Virgil again, but thought two punches were enough. For now. 

Virgil took a second, and looked up. Patton was crying (obviously. Virgil was a dick.), and Logan seemed to just be in pain. (Fuck.) 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said quietly before Roman spoke up. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? Couldn’t hear you,” he said, looking completely _done_ with Virgil’s shit right now. (Which, _understandable_.) 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said louder. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way that I did. I let my anxiety get the best of me, and I hurt you guys because of it. I should’ve actually _listened_ to you guys instead of cutting you off and running away. And I really am sorry.” 

Silence. 

“And it’s okay if you don’t forgive me. I acted like a dick without knowing the situation. I understand,” Virgil continued. 

Silence again. 

Virgil nodded, and started sinking out when Patton spoke up. 

“I think there’s someone else here you need to make another apology to,” he said before glancing at Roman. 

Roman nodded, and the two sunk out, leaving him alone with Logan. 

A beat. 

“I’m sorry,” both of them said at once. 

Virgil took a step back. “What are you sorry for? I’m the one who acted like an asshole. You were only confused about the entire thing. You’re perfectly justified,” he said, confused on why _Logan_ was apologizing. 

“I believe I could’ve reacted better to this situation,” Logan explained, making Virgil even _more_ confused. 

“How? _You_ reacted perfectly fine! I was the one who didn’t listen to you,” Virgil said, confused on just _how_ Logan could’ve done reacted _any_ better than how he did. 

“I could’ve explained myself better, or allowed you time to cool off, as Patton suggested, before coming up to your room,” Logan said. (Fuck, why did Logan have to be so goddamn perfect? Here Virgil was, trying to apologize for acting like an asshole, and Logan tries to apologize for doing nothing wrong!) 

“Knowing me, I wouldn’t have listened to you anyway. I probably would’ve stayed in my room, spiraling more until I convinced myself you all were in a conspiracy against me. You did everything right, L,” Virgil said, looking away slightly. (He could _not_ look at Logan’s stupid, _perfect_ face right now.) 

“Even so, I would like to apologize,” Logan insisted, fixing his glasses. 

“For what?” Virgil asked. 

“For how I acted in the day that I do not remember. I may not know of my actions, nor may I have been conscious during them, but I know that they hurt you. And for that, I am sorry,” Logan explained. 

“God, why do you have to be so _perfect_ ,” Virgil mumbled to himself, running his hand over his face before looking at Logan again. “Look, Remus slipped you like, a love potion or something. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know what you were doing. I’m the one that overreacted, it’s _fine_.” 

“I actually contacted Remus when you were back in your room,” Logan said, making Virgil freeze slightly. 

“What he did not give me was a ‘love potion’, of sorts. It was a concoction that forced me to act like...how I felt towards you,” Logan explained, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “According to him, it was supposed to wear off when you shared any feelings towards me. Unfortunately, I did not remember the events while I was under the effects of the concoction, so it did more harm than good.” 

Virgil stayed quiet, the wheels in his head turning. “So, it wasn’t fake?” he asked after a few moments. 

“No, my feelings towards you are, in fact, real,” Logan said, looking away slightly, the blush on his face growing. 

“Oh,” Virgil said quietly, a blush forming on his face as well. “Good to know. Good to know.” 

A moment of silence. 

“So, what should we do now?” Logan asked, looking back at Virgil. 

“I, uh, have no idea,” Virgil replied, a small smile on his face. 

“Well, logically, of course, it seems that we might enter a romantic relationship, of some kind,” Logan offered, a small smile on his own face. 

“Well, can’t argue with that logic, can we?” 

“No, we cannot.” 

* * *

“Oh, Virgil, as I seem to recall, you are the one who confessed first,” Logan said, a rare grin on his face. 

“Oh _shut up_ ,” Virgil replied, laughing as he hid his own face. 

“I apologize, but that’s how I seem to remember it.” 

“Do you even remember it?” Virgil asked, looking at Logan with an exasperated expression on his face. 

“No, I don’t seem to. Maybe you can refresh my memory?” Logan said, acting all innocent and shit. 

“I hate you,” Virgil muttered half-heartedly, reluctantly leaning back on his boyfriend. 

“I love you too,” Logan replied, bringing his book in front of Virgil, and continuing to read to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why thank you for coming along on this _truly_ wild ride!  
> <33 if you'd like, consider [checking out my tumblr!](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/) or maybe [drop me a ko-fi?](https://ko-fi.com/tutty0549) have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
